


Chances I Gave You

by lourrylane



Series: Could Be Heaven, or Could Be Hell [1]
Category: Thai Actor RPF, จูบให้ได้ถ้านายแน่จริง เร็วๆนี้ | Kiss Me Again: The Series (TV) RPF, รักไม่ระบุสถานะ | Dark Blue Kiss (TV) RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Friends to Lovers, Love Confessions, M/M, No Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-14 04:47:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29537040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lourrylane/pseuds/lourrylane
Summary: New has always been a little fond of his friend, but he doesn't want to scare his friend away. His love life takes an unexpected turn when his friend asks him on a date. Love confession ensues.
Relationships: New Thitipoom Techaapaikhun/Tay Tawan Vihokratana
Series: Could Be Heaven, or Could Be Hell [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2171454
Kudos: 7





	Chances I Gave You

**Author's Note:**

> a/n: obviously, english isn't my first language. expect countless grammatical errors. 
> 
> this is just a drabble i wrote for fun so it's kind of messy. i'm thinking of making multiple parts of how the relationship develops and making it more intense and dark. but i'm still contemplating on it. if you want me to add any ideas or elements, let me know in the comments. 
> 
> this is completely fictional. none of the characters is how i portray them to be.

Since New was a child, he had always brought happiness and sunshine to people around him. His smile was contagious, and he was able to influence other people’s bad day to a brighter one with his words and crinkling eyes. He had the “perfect little family”, as one would say. His dad was a real estate agent based in Bangkok, and managed to buy a quite comfortable house for his family to live in. New’s mother was a dentist and had her own dental clinic in the middle of Bangkok. New was extremely grateful and proud to have such successful parents. Not forgetting, Moon, his only little sister that he loved dearly. Moon was a mischievous 14-year-old and loved to play pranks on her brother. New didn’t mind though. He would do and go through anything as long as his sister was smiling.

In high school, New had worked hard to get into the university he was in now. Now, he was studying Medicine and planned to land a job in one of the reputable hospitals in Bangkok. New had always been intrigued of how human body work and the thought of saving someone’s life was something miraculous. Now, New was in his second year of studies. First year was rough for him as he was forced to join clubs that he was not interested in and it was taking too much of his study time. He was glad that phase had passed, and he was able to pay full attention on his courses.

•••

New was walking through the campus to get to his faculty. He had decided that today would be a good day to take the train and bus, hence why he was drenched in sweat. _It wasn’t this hot an hour ago. I’m regretting not driving my car today_ , he cursed in his head. Suddenly, New sensed that a car was slowing down and matched with his walking speed. He glanced towards the car and the window was rolling down, revealing the person that he had been crushing on since he first got into this university, P’Tay. New had a scrunched face due to the scorching heat and that made Tay smile at his cute expression. “Do you need a ride to your faculty? Look how sweaty you are, New”, Tay asked from the driver’s seat. New contemplated for a second before accepting the offer because the faculty was still a long way to go by foot. “Yeah, sure. I could use a ride if you don’t mind”, New said sheepishly.

•••

_Tay was a senior in Faculty of Law. They had an encounter when New had clumsily spilled his coffee next to Tay’s table and splashed some onto Tay’s Jordan shoes. New panicked and began his non-stop apologies and wiped Tay’s shoes without looking at his face, too embarrassed because he heard some snickers and laughter from the table. “It’s fine, man. The shoes can be cleaned easily. No worries”, the person said. New looked up and saw the most angelic face he had ever seen. The face had no anger or annoyance written on it, but New still felt guilty. “I’m so sorry. I didn’t mean to spill my coffee on your shoes. I should’ve been more careful and look where I was going because then maybe I wouldn- ” he was caught off guard when that person held his arm and smiled at him. “I said it’s okay. My shoes are fine. You, on the other hand, might need to get another coffee though.” He eyed the spilled coffee on the ground. “Oh. I’m not feeling it anymore. I need to get to class anyway. Well, then. See you around. Sorry again!” New began walking away from the table, guilt still in his chest._  
_“Wait! What’s your name?” the person called out to him. He was taken aback by the question but answered him anyway. “New. New Thitipoom. And yours?” he answered. “I’m Tay”, the person responded with a smile. New nodded and dragged his feet out of the hall._

_After that unfortunate encounter, they came across each other within the campus every now and then. They would stop and make small talks. Little did New notice; he was falling more for Tay every time they talk. Tay was the kind of person who talked a lot. He had a lot of things to say and comment on every little thing. New loved that Tay felt comfortable enough with him that Tay would tell New about his family conflicts. New learned that Tay’s parents were divorced when he was 13. He had been living with his mom since then. But his dad still came around once in a while just to mess up their lives. Tay’s dad was physically and emotionally abusive to his mother, and always did it in front of Tay. Tay had witnessed all the abuse his mother endured since he was a child. New’s heart crumbled when he heard the story. No one should experience that, New thought._

•••

The silence in the car was too loud for New’s liking. When did their friendship become awkward? He decided to make small talks with Tay to fill the silence. “Where were you headed by the way?” New asked, and turned his head to Tay, admiring his side profile and how prominent his Adam’s apple was. Tay glanced towards New for a split second and focused back on the road. “I just finished my class for today. Was heading home, then I saw you walking in this heat. Couldn’t let you walk all the way through the campus, could I?” Tay smiled slightly. New was flattered at the thoughts. New nodded, and silence was back. He was tempted to ask Tay to a date, but at the same time he didn’t want to ruin the friendship they had. He doubted that Tay felt the same feelings. But they were so good together. They found comfort in each other, and New loved that Tay would look for him if he needed help. He felt safe whenever he was with Tay. He wished Tay would look at him the same way. Unconsciously, New glanced towards Tay and stared at his side profile. Tay sensed that New was staring, so he asked “What’s wrong? Do you have anything to say?” New was taken aback and realised he was staring openly. He sat right back in his seat and looked down embarrassed. “N-nothing. I just thought you look good today. That’s all” Tay raised an eyebrow at New’s answer. “Yeah? Do you think I’m handsome?” Tay wiggled his eyebrow jokingly. New blushed at that question because, duh New thinks he’s the most handsome man he ever talked to. “Actually, you are handsome. The most beautiful man I have seen. I like everything about your face” New shocked himself with that. Where did he get the confidence from? He needed to get out of this car. Thankfully, he could see his faculty in the distance. Tay was taken aback by New’s answer. “Oh. Well, I think you are good looking, too. I like your lips the most though. They look so plump.” At this point, New wasn’t sure if he was breathing. Did he hear that right, or his mind was playing tricks on him? Before he could respond, the car pulled up at the destination. Tay put the car in Park and turned his body towards New. “New”, Tay called out. New was still flustered by Tay’s statement. New hummed in response, still not looking at Tay. “Look at me, please”, Tay instructed. New slowly looked up and faced Tay, and oh boy, he couldn’t breathe.

“Do you want to go on a date with me?”, Tay asked, then reaching out to touch New’s arm gently. At this point, New was sure he was dreaming, and he needed to wake up. But he wasn’t waking up, and this was too real. “W-what? A date? Like romantically?” New responded, stunned. “Yeah. I’ve been thinking about this for months. I want to get to know you better, if you’d like, that is. Feel free to say no, though”, Tay assured. New took a few deep breaths before answering. Of course I would go on a date with you. I’m in love with you, New thought to himself. “I mean, wow. You catch me off guard here, Tay. But yeah, I would love to. Just let me know when. I’m only free on weekends, though” he said, concealing his nervousness. Tay’s smile grew bigger after hearing that. He nodded, “Okay, I’ll text the details later. Now, you better get to class. It’s starting soon. I’ll see you when I see you” Tay said as he helped unbuckle New’s seatbelt. New’s heart skipped a beat at the gesture but tried not to show it too much. New thanked Tay for the ride and got out of the car hurriedly because he was too overwhelmed by the conversation earlier.

•••

4 days later, they finally went out for the date that Tay had been planning. To say New was nervous would be an understatement. In fact, nervous was all New felt since Tay asked the question in the car. The day had come, and New had been browsing through his closet for the perfect outfit. Millions of thoughts and what-ifs were running through his head at one time. He was starting to overthink and panic set in. He didn’t want to ruin his first date with Tay. New kept thinking what if his tongue freezes and barely say anything to Tay? What if he overdresses? What if he spills drinks all over the table because he had always been clumsy? What if the date goes wrong and Tay never want to have anything to do with him after this? He was starting to regret his decision. Just as he was about to have a breakdown, his phone pinged and saw a text from Tay. New was scared of what the text would say. He took a deep breath and opened it anyway.

 _Can’t wait for today! I’ll see you at 5 :)_ , the text said.

New was now grinning from ear to ear. He felt giddy just from reading it. New gathered himself and gained some confidence. All he needed was some confidence. He was going to make sure this date wouldn’t go wrong.

Tay knocked on the door of his family’s house at 4.58 p.m. Punctuality is so attractive, New thought as he heard the doorbell. As New opened the door and revealed the man he was going on a date with, his breath caught in his throat because, in front of him was Tay in perfectly ironed dark blue shirt, with black pants and black leather shoes. He looked more handsome than he already was. Suddenly, New felt very small and undeserving of this date.

Wow, New thought. He couldn’t stop staring at the man in front of him. He was brought back to reality when he heard a chuckle. It was Tay. “I said that out loud, didn’t I?” New said, embarrassed. “Yeah, you kind of did. But I take it as a compliment, I guess? By the way, you look good, New. Never seen you dressed like this before” Tay said, scrutinising New up and down. New felt timid by the look that Tay was giving yet blushed at the comment. Tay led New to the car and opened the passenger door for New to step in. _I thought this only happens in movies. Chivalry isn’t dead, I suppose,_ New thought to himself.

The ride to the restaurant took about 30 minutes from his house. Despite feeling nervous for the date, they both were able to converse like they usually did in the car. The restaurant was quite fancy and definitely the type of restaurant that people would take their partners for a romantic dinner. They were seated by the window, with a view of the city skyline. Their dinner went by smoothly. They talked for hours because they always had topics to bring into their conversations. Conversations always felt easy for both of them. The chemistry they share was something that they couldn’t find in others.

When it was time for desserts, New had questions at the back of his mind, but he didn’t want to ruin the night. He decided to just keep to himself and save for another day. But instead, as if Tay could read his mind, Tay cleared his throat, seeming nervous, and asked, “New, do you want to know why I asked you on this date?”. New took a few seconds before nodding his head. He saw Tay looked down for a second and took a breath before looking up at New again. “Do you remember when you spilled your iced coffee on my shoes in your first year? Since that moment, I was fascinated by your beauty. I remember thinking, how does one be so beautiful in such an unfortunate event? After that, we started becoming friends and hung out every now and then. We clicked so well, New. You had always been there for me when I was at my lowest. You were there for me when things got too overwhelming at home. You brought me comfort and warmth when I needed it the most. You feel like home to me. Whenever I’m with you, I feel safe and never want to let you go. Every time we’re together, I want to reach out and hold your hand. But I wasn’t sure if you felt the same thing or was it just me all this time” Tay finished and released the breath he was holding. They looked at each other for a while. It was obvious that New was stunned at Tay’s confession. For the second time today, New’s panic set in. He was trying to process the information that was bombarded to him. He took a sip of water and calmed down a bit.

“I-i don’t know how to respond to that, Tay. I’m surprised. I never noticed that you felt that way about me. I never thought you would ever think of me as more than a friend. Since you told me your feelings about me, I might as well say what’s on my mind. Tay, you have been a big part in my life. You are one of the friends that I feel comfortable with. I never had to hide my true self when I’m with you. When you told me about your darkest secrets, I fell in love with you even harder because you are such a strong person and still able to put on a smile every single day. I really admire that about you. I feel the happiest when we’re together. I love that we’re always in our own world and not caring about anything else. I loved making and watching you laugh. I have always liked you since we first met. I guess we both tried to cover the fact that we like each other, didn’t we?” New finished with chuckle. The person in front of him was now smiling wide and couldn’t believe what he just heard. “There’s no way this is real. New, are you being serious?” New laughed at the question. “Yes, you idiot! I’m serious. I have loved you for over a year now”.

“Wow. I didn’t expect to get this answer. I thought you were just going to storm out of this restaurant and never see me again. But this turned out better than I had hoped. Thank you, New” Tay smiled at New and New blushed. “I have one more question though. Do you, maybe, want to be my boyfriend? Don’t feel forced. You can take your time before answering” Tay said reassuringly. New knew that he needed to think this through. He couldn’t make a decision right now. So, he responded in the safest way. “I think it’s better if I don’t rush answering it. But don’t take this in the wrong way. I do want to be with you, and I want that more than anything. But this is a huge step for both of us”, New smiled sympathetically. He reached his hand out to grab Tay’s hand on the table and rubbed his thumb gently. Tay understood and nodded in agreement. “It’s okay, New. Just know that I’ll always wait for your answer. When you have decided, I’m just one call away”.

They finished their desserts and left the restaurant at 8 p.m. It was still early. They decided to venture off to the theme park 20 minutes from the restaurant. They went on rides that weren’t too scary for Tay. New was all in for extreme rides, but Tay had mentioned he hated rides that go too fast. New respected that.

Tay drove New back home at 11 p.m. Before getting out of the car, New turned towards Tay and looked at him fondly. “Thank you for tonight, Tay. I haven’t felt this happy for so long. I had fun today” New expressed with a small smile on his face. Tay nodded, “I should be the one to thank you for agreeing to go on a date with me. Do you want to do this again some other time?” New’s was heart pounding, yet he nodded. “I would love to, Tay. You know I love being with you” New said sheepishly. Tay’s cheeks reddened and blushed at New’s words. New said goodbye to Tay and got out of the car because he didn’t want to embarrass himself even more. He waved goodbye to Tay once more before entering the house. Just as he was getting ready for bed, a notification popped on his phone. It was a text from Tay.

_Thank you for tonight. I’ll see you on Monday, Hin. Dream of me, please. Goodnight 💛 :)_

If he went to sleep with a goofy smile on his face, no one needed to know that.

•••

It was only a couple of days after the date that New gave Tay the answer to his question. New had texted Tay to meet up at the coffeeshop near their university. The coffeeshop was oddly empty at lunch hour. New was already seated at a booth and patiently waiting for Tay to come in. His nervousness hadn’t stopped since the moment he texted Tay. Knowing that Tay would walk in any second now, he couldn’t stop his legs from shaking whenever the door dinged, signalling someone must have walked into the coffeeshop. He must have been staring into space for a minute because out of nowhere, Tay was standing next to the table. Tay’s hair looked dishevelled, and he had sweat on his forehead. “Take a seat, Tay. Did you run to get here?” New asked, a little concerned. Tay looked down and wiped his sweat. He said sheepishly, “Yeah. My friends unexpectedly held me back for 10 minutes to discuss about the club activities. Sorry, I was late” New smiled fondly at Tay’s apology. “No worries. I was early anyway. I already ordered your usuals, by the way”, New said nonchalantly. New knew he was bound to get to the point of meeting up with Tay today. He cleared his throat before starting.

“Tay. I wanted to see you today because I have been thinking about us. About me being your boyfriend. Before that, are you sure you still want me to be your boyfriend?” New questioned Tay, asking for confirmation. “There’s nothing I’m certain of more than this, New. Trust me. I have been waiting to ask you to be mine since we met. So, yes. I am sure of what I want. Let me ask you one more time, Hin. Do you want to be my boyfriend?” Tay asked with honest and innocent eyes. New couldn’t resist looking into Tay’s hazel eyes. This time, New was sure he wanted to be with Tay. “Yes, I’d want us to be boyfriends, Tay”, New responded confidently. Tay’s smile widened and his eyes crinkled. He reached out his hand to grab New’s hand. “Thank you, Hin, for accepting me. Thank you for giving me a chance. I won’t guarantee that everything is going to be perfect, but I promise I’ll do my best to make you happy” Tay assured, rubbing his thumb against New’s knuckle. New’s heart pounded hearing Tay’s words. He had never felt this way with anyone. This feeling was new to him. He was overwhelmed, but in a good way. Happiness was what New was feeling now. He felt like his life just turned into a new chapter that promises a happy ending.

_Today, I have you, and you have me. That’s enough for me._


End file.
